When Worlds Collide a narutoHarry Potter xover
by YumiAkuei
Summary: This is my first Naruto x-over. The whole Naruto crew plus Yumi Akuei, Histugi Kichigai, and Mirasaki Kitsune are sent on a year long mission to Hogwarts during Harry Potter's 5th year. I copyright Yumi, Hitomi, and Mirasaki! T, just in case. Please revie
1. Chapter 1: Where are we going!

Worlds collide! (a Harry Potter and Naruto X-over)

By: YumiAkuei

* * *

author's note: I put in my own characters that are in my Naruto fanfic. So, deal with it! MY X-over! Ahem… ON WITH THE SHOW! (or story… whatever!)might be a couple of couples (what the?) in here, idk yet… Also, since I am learning Japanese, I'm trying to put in as many Japanese words as I can, but I will have the translated meaning of the word at the end of the pharagraph with the word in it. BUT I will only write the English translation ONCE! Please message me or rate and tell me what you think.

* * *

'A WHOLE YEAR?!'

'Hai, Naruto-san. This is the S-ranked mission you've been waiting for ever since I hinted it,' a voice within the hokage's office said. (I sure hope you know what ''hai' means by now. If you don't, it's 'yes'.)

Inside however, there were not just two people. There were actually 13; Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka (plus Akumaru!), Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akamichi, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, TenTen, and the hokage; Tsunade-baachan.

'So what is this mission about?' asked someone in the group of shinobi.

'Read these first, they might give you some kind of hint,' Tsunade said as she passed out yellowish envelopes, each addressed to a specific ninja in the room other than the hokage. Each one of them had two sheets of parchment inside. The first one read:

"Dear (who ever the letter was addressed to):  
"We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment that you will need during your stay.  
"Term begins on September 1. We await your arrival here on the 25th of August.

"Yours Sincerely,

"Minerva McGonagall  
"Deputy Headmistress"

Equipment listed in the acceptance letter included a standard size 2 pewter cauldron, a set of brass scales, a set of glass or crystal phials, a kit of basic potion ingredients, a telescope, 3 plain work robes in black, a plain black hat, a pair of dragon hide protective gloves, a black winter cloak with silver fastenings, plus 5 years' worth of class books for all of their classes.

Once they were all done reading their letters, Tsunade began to explain about Hogwarts, which lasted some 20-25 minutes. 'Here's a list of all the classes at Hogwarts, also a map and an overview of the history of Hogwarts.' With that, she handed them scrolls this time. 'There's also stuff on magical beasts, quidditch, the ministry of magic, Hogsmead, and the places you will be visiting before you get to Hogwarts.' This time they were books.

The scolls, as she said, contained an organized list of the classes and teachers at the odd school plus foot after foot of writing on the other subjects on the 8 scrolls and books that she had given to each of them.

'Are you going to hand us anymore lists or letters? Because if so, I might need to buy myself a file cabinet. What a drag…' came someone from the group. (I wonder who…)

'Here's a scroll on the school, the class, the teachers, the different houses, the basic rules, and anything else that is basic that you need to know,' Tsunade said, once more passing out a single scroll to every one of the shinobi standing in front of her. As they opened them and began to skim over (if they weren't already reading parts of the other stuff she had already handed them), Tsunade added, 'You will be leaving tomorrow and arriving there within nii days, which will give you a week before September 1st, the day that the students arrive. Within those hachi days, you are expected to memorize you way around the castle, get to know the staff, and get used to your schedules.' (nii - 2) (hachi - 7)

'Tsunade-sama? What schedules are you talking about?' asked Sakura, obviously voicing the question that was on all of their minds.

'I will be giving each of you your own schedules on both your classes and your shifts on watch. Some of them will be day shifts and others will be night shifts. Each of you will have a night shift at least shichi times within the school year. Anything else?' (shichi - 8)

It was silent for a minute while everyone tried to think of anything else that they wanted to know.

Suddenly, the door sung open and into the room walked Akuei Yumi, Kichigai Histugi, and Kitsune Mirasaki.

Taking one glance around, Yumi shook her head with disappointment. 'You guys have forgotten about some of the important information that you kind of need to know, or at least I thought you would have wanted to. Since you apparently don't know what the heck I'm talking about and we don't know the answers to the questions, we shall ask them for you.' If only you could have seen the amazed, confused, and dazed looks on their faces. Tsunade, on the other hand, was silently chuckling at the rate at which any one of the trio could have glanced at a room, figure out the situation in a matter of seconds, and then almost instantaneously know how to fix the problem.

After a pause, Yumi continued. 'You're sending us to protect Hogwarts right? Well, knowing you, you wouldn't send us that far off for a year just to protect a building ne ka?' (…ne ka – am I right?)

'Genni, hai, you are. You're over all duty is to protect the castle and its residents. Subaka no Gaara, Kankuro-kun, and Temari-chan will be joining us in about an hour or so. They will be taking care of the house of Slytherin. Choji-kun, Shika-kun, and Ino-chan will be stationed at Ravenclaw. Lee-kun, Neji-kun, and Tenten-chan, you will guard Hufflepuff. Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and Hinata-chan, you take Gryffindor House. Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke-kun (he will die at mine and Mira's hands for killing his awesome and caring older brother! For that is one of my reasons for putting him in here. Sorry to the fangirls out there. Just pretend he went on a far off vacation for the rest of the story if you must. But I shall fully enjoy his … 'farewell party'…), I have a specific job for you three. Yumi was right; I'm not sending all of you on a year long mission just for Hogwarts. I'm sending you to secondarily protect a boy named Harry Potter. He and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, are who you three are to look after. I know you're going to ask, "Naze?" so I'm just going to tell you now. (genni - actually) (naze - why)

'When Harry was a little over one-year old, the most evil wizard in hundreds of years attempted to kill him and his parents. He killed Harry's parents, and then he tried to kill Harry — he tried to curse him but for some reason, Harry survived Voldemort's Killing Curse, which rebounded and ripped Voldemort's soul from his body. As a result, Harry carries a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He is known as the only known person to survive "Avada Kedavra," the killing curse. Voldemort hid and plotted to finally be rid of Harry. Last year, keredomo, Harry was mysteriously chosen by the Goblet of Fire to compete in the dangerous Triwizard Tournament, even though another Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory, was already selected. It was actually an elaborate scheme by Lord Voldemort to lure Harry into a deadly trap. During the Tournament's final challenge, Harry and Cedric were teleported to a graveyard. Cedric was killed, and Lord Voldemort, aided by Peter Pettigrew, used Harry's blood in a gruesome ritual to resurrect Voldemort's body. Harry learned that his parents were betrayed to Voldemort by their friend Peter Pettigrew, who framed Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, for the crimes, condemning him to Azkaban prison. When Black escapes to seek revenge, he was caught and was about to have a horrible fate set upon him but Harry and Hermione saved him and a hippogriff named Buckbeak. Pettigrew—and the truth—also escape, and an innocent Black remains a hunted fugitive. (koredemo - however)

'As for what Dumbledore told me about his appearance, Harry is described as sporting his father's perpetually untidy black hair, his mother's bright green eyes, and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. He is further described by a couple others that I talked to as "small and skinny for his age" with "a thin face" and "knobbly knees", and he wears round eyeglasses.

'He is who all of you are assigned to watch for, along with your side job.' Several of the ninja nodded. Then there was another pause.

Mirasaki seemed to have an itching question that she couldn't keep in any longer. 'Do we have to wear their uniforms?' asked Mirasaki ,worried, as she read Neji's version of the item list.

Tsunade thought, –Of course she would ask that- 'Genni, iie. I have talked to the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, and I convinced him to let you wear your normal ninja clothes since those are what you're used to. I also got him to consent to you having your weapons with you, although he wasn't all that against it anyways.' (iie – no; I hope you already knew this one too…)

'A, Yokatta! Matte… Does that mean that we can't wear their uniforms?' Yumi asked with a raised eyebrow. (a, Yokatta – oh, good) (matte - wait)

'Iie, that just means that you can wear what ever the stinkin' heck you want,' Tsunade answered as Hitomi and Mirasaki looked over at their friend with exasperated yet interested look as they were silently wondering what kind of torturous things that she was going to put the students through.

Yumi just smiled back evilly as she stated, 'A, so desu ka?' (a, so desu ka – oh, is that so?)

It was now Histugi's turn; 'Diagon Alley is the place that we're getting our stuff at right?'

'Hai…' Tsunade tried to figure out what she was thinking since she had already told them about the municipality yesterday, but Histugi had been taught well by Yumi.

'Matte, what is Diagon Alley?' broken in Kiba.

'As I just said, it's the town where we were going to buy our wizard stuff for Hogwarts. But anyways, will we need to get ourselves a wand there, too? The letter never said.'

'Nothing gets by you; any of you. Yes, you will need to buy a wand in a store called "Olivander's". How the process works, I don't know. You'll just have to matte ken goranasaru.' (ken - and) (goranasaru - see)

'Since we're getting wands and we have to buy a cauldron and all that unko, does that mean that we're going to take the classes with the students at Hogwarts?' asked Mirasaki sickened at the though of her has to go back to school but Histugi and Yumi were intrigued by the chance to get to learn magic and about another culture and people though she, Histugi, and Mirasaki already knew English. (unko - crap)

'Hai, you will have to first study the needed materials that were already taught in the classes before the students' 5th year and some that will be taught during the year that you are there. That you will learn before the school year begins. Then, during the year, all of you will have classes along side the students. One of you at all times, will be in the same class as Potter.'

Yumi was the next to speak up. 'Since we're practically students, does that mean that we can try out for the Quidditch teams like the rest of the students?'

'Shirimasen. You'll have to ask the head master, Albus Percivil Brian Wolfric Dumbledore, about that one.' (Shirimasen – I don't know; it means 'I don't know' not that I don't know the meaning of it… der!)

'Sumimasen, but what is Quidditch?' asked Lee politely. (sumimasen – excuse me) (do not get shirimasen and sumimasen mixed up, they mean completely different things)

'An explanation of it is in one for your scrolls so I won't explain it here, but I will tell you that I think you'll be very intrigued when you watch it.' That just made the rest of them even more curious.

All of a sudden, Histugi's face lit up. 'Could we possibly make a certain Professor Snape's head, oh, shirimasen… explode?'

Tsunade sighed 'Iie, you can not. He is a sensei or professor there after all…'

'How about come as close as we could without it actually being literal.'

'As long as it's only mental… Deshou.' With that Histugi, Mirasaki, and Yumi grinned evilly at eachother while the rest of the shinobi stood there confused and a little bit scared. (Deshou – I guess)

'Are we allowed to also buy owls and/or cats and/or toads?' asked Yumi asked

'I don't see why not.'

'Akamaru can come right?' hesitated Kiba.

'Of course, along with any pets that the rest of you have.' Akumaru yipped happily.

'Please tell me there's going to be ramen there!' Naruto burst out coming into sudden worry.

'Shirimasu, Naruto-kun.'

Then, yet ANOTHER pause.

Instantly, Yumi perked up and whispered just loud enough for everyone to barely hear, ' Deshou ja ne,' then she ran out and after a couple of seconds you could see through the window her running to the village entrance.

'Well, I guess that's all for now. Dismissed. Sayonara!' Tsunade slightly bowed and they rest left her to her paperwork (which had pilled up so much that even Yumi and Histugi together could not have finished within a month or even 2).

Once outside, they decided to see if Yumi had suffocated the sandnin yet.


	2. Chapter 2: How are we geting there?

If you hadn't noticed, I changed part of the 2nd chapter

If you hadn't noticed, I changed part of the 2nd chapter. Check it out if you haven't. Thanx!

Sorry, but I decided to make the plane part of the story as an excerpt for something, like make it a different chapter 3 and 4 that I will write some other time. I decided not to do it because it'll take to long and my friends' are going to kill me if I don't hurry the freaking story up. So anyways…

The group of shinobi was walking down the streets of Konoha with no specific destination in mind.

'Matte! There's one thing we forgot to ask!' burst out Naruto, stopping in his tracks.

'And was did we so-called 'forget'?' asked Yumi thinking that it was highly unlikely that they would have forgotten anything that they would have thought of but stopping along with the rest of the group to wait for Uzumaki.

'HOW THE UNKO ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET THERE?!' he practically screamed in her ear.

Yumi answered as she rubbed her now ringing ear. 'There was a reason for that! We already knew the answer to that. Why else would we have not asked it?' Yumi snapped, but Hitomi cut her off as she gave Yumi a scowl.

'Yes, there was a reason that we did not ask her that question,' Hitomi said a lot kinder than Yumi had. 'We didn't ask it because we already knew the answer as Yumi just stated and we figured that if you wanted to know, that you would ask us first rather than go right to Tsunade-sama.' The others thought about that and decided that she was right.

When neither Yumi nor Hitsugi didn't elaborate, Kiba broke in. 'So how exactly **are** we going to get there?'

'We're taking a portkey.' She stopped to smile at the surprised looks on their faces then glance at her two friends with a smirk which was echoed on their faces as well. 'That's right… we're taking a portkey.'

'I highly doubt that…' retort Sasuke under his breath.

'_**Nante itta-noyo?Dare-ni mukatte mono itten-dayo?' Oshaberi!Kitanai!Nan-dayo omae-wa?!Namaiki iun-ja naiyo! Inpo! Konjo nashi! Yowa-mushi!' **_Yumi growled at the Uchiha. He gave no reply, but he flinched and shrank back as he did his best to keep his face emotionless but it was in vain. Mirasaki was silently laughing her head off at Sasuke's face (and if they didn't want to die, Sakura and Ino would have attacked Yumi, but they though better of it). (nante itta-noyo - What did you say?) (Dare-ni mukatte mono itten-dayo - Who do you think you're talking to?) (Oshaberi - You've got a big mouth!) (Kitanai - You dirtbag!) (Nan-dayo omae-wa - Who the crap do you think you are?) (Namaiki iun-ja naiyo - Don't be so cocky!) (Inop - Wimp!) (Konjo nashi - You have no bravery!)(Yowa-mushi - Weakling!)

Hitomi courageously stepped between Yumi and Sasuke before it got brutal. 'Yumi! Chikusho! Ochitsuite!' (Chikusho – Dang it!) (Ochitsuite – calm down)

Yumi just huffed then continued on with her back to Sasuke as though nothing had happened. She might have been a year younger than everyone there, but that doesn't mean that she didn't have authority over them. Well, she, Hitomi, and Mirasaki _were_ all higher ranked then they were, so… they literally do have authority over them. But, Yumi would rather use fear and trust not ranking or age to get respect.

The group continued walking as Yumi, Hitomi, and Mirasaki explained about the plans for tomorrow.

'We will have to leave at 4:00 am tomorrow so that we have enough time to get to make sure we have all of our stuff, through ANBU, and possibly get some food before we have to leave. Just as a warning, bring enough food for the trip because the food that they will have other there will be different and will need some taking used to. They will give you a room and a pair of Hogwarts school robes to each of you, but if you hate plain robes or just plain want to, I suggest you buy your own. Or you could just wear your normal clothes. Each of you are allowed 1 backpack or bag, plus as much stuff as you can fit into your that bag from Hogwarts, which would be plenty.'

'We didn't get any bags from Hogwarts!' stated Kiba.

'They are on each of your's beds,' Yumi answered then slightly laughed at the shocked looks she got from all around. 'Don't worry, I didn't go through your stuff.'

Yumi continued. 'Pets will of course be allowed. If any of you don't have a pet, but want one, you can buy an owl, cat, or toad; well that's the rules for the students, I guess since we're ninja and guests and stuffs, you can buy what ever kind of pet you want, and I'm telling you there's a HUGE variety.

'You can keep your blades and scrolls. Still, hide them from being seen by any other's eyes. They were NOT given the heads up. Do NOT draw your weapons unless Hitsugi, Mirasaki, or I give you permission. If you attacked, stick with your taijutsu. Also, at all times you MUST be with one of us or with one of our clones. If you're not, the punishment will be given by me and you will have to stick with me on the way there AND on the way back. Got it?'

All of the leaf nin agreed: 'Hai' 'Yeah' 'Sure' 'Hmm' 'What a drag' 'All right!' 'This will be youthful!'

Then talk broke out between all of the ninja of Konaha about what they were going to bring. Yumi turned to Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro and began to speak to them about the happenings of Suna. Hitsugi dispatched down one road to finish a short report she had to complete on the mission she had her team had just finished the same exact morning. Mirasaki whispered, 'I'm off to Uchiha's,' in Yumi's ear then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. –Off to say sayonara to Itachi, of course- Yumi thought grinned.

'Wakaramashite, daredemo! Meet me back here BEFORE 3:30 so we can make sure we have everything and everyone we need, update the hokage, hand out the schedule, and set off together to the clearing we have chosen.' (wakaramashite; okay) (daredemo; everyone)

The chorused reply, 'Hai', echoed around the area as the shinobi separated into smaller groups and headed off different streets.

I've always wanted to make a story about the Naruto crew going on an airplane! Now I can! you know, it would be hilarious to actually be there. just think about it. I mean come on! Anyways, tell me what you think and PWEEEEEAAAASSSSSSE review! I like excalmation points!!


End file.
